roleplay_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 3
Arc 3: Circus Of Bonzi Bonnie 'is the third arc of Season 1. It was held on the thread 'Roleplay Station: Welcome to the circus, and then later continued in Roleplay station: Welcome to the circus 2 '''which was then renamed to '''Roleplay station: The Sub Tunnels. It is part 3 to The Mangle Arc, and so therefore the third part of the overall plot of Season 1. Plot After Bonzi Bonnie makes breakfast, he calls Thanos over to the cave, who then teleports the gang to Bonzi Bonnie's Circus. Lisk panics, while Bonzi Bonnie asks the gang if they want to ride the bumper cars, smacking Daly in the process. When Dynasti agrees to ride the bumper cars, Bonzi Bonnie rolls up to her in one, to which Lisk responds to by turning into a bird and flying away into a tree. Then King tries to get away as well. Meanwhile, while no one is looking, Thanos pulls off his mask and drops it to the ground, revealing that he is really Josh Darnit. 2 strange individuals appear, one of which is Coolcats, who is disguised as Foxy. Daly becomes suspicious, due to having the knowledge from working at Freddy Fazbears Pizza that Foxy was dismantled. Coolcats eats Helpy, which causes Daly to panic. Daly forces Coolcats to spit Helpy out, but Coolcats then hits Helpy with an axe, causing him to become a mess of parts similar to that of Mangle. Coolcats breaks Bonzi Bonnie's bumper cars while Daly begs him to fix Helpy. By now, the second figure has disappeared. Then Sinan, a good friend of both Bonzi Bonnie's and Daly's, shows up, and asks Coolcats to fix Helpy. Coolcats once again refuses, and reveals he's not actually Foxy. Daly pokes Lisk, and discovers he's sleeping, so asks Coolcats to build a shelter for him while he sleeps. He does so. Coolcats then discovers that the Circus has a Scooper, so scoops Helpy, thus damaging him further and injecting Remnant into him. Daly tries to stop him, but he won't. So, Daly grabs a crowbar, and strikes Coolcats. Coolcats falls to the floor, injured in the head, but is somehow able to get up. He scoops Daly, and Daly dies. Then Daly is shaken awake by Coolcats. It turns out that a board fell off of Lisk's structure, and knocked Daly out, meaning that Daly's death and Helpy's possession was just a dream. It also turns out that, after building Lisk's shelter, Coolcats repaired Helpy. Then King teleports in front of Daly and Coolcats. It turns out he fell asleep like Lisk. Then Bonzi Bonnie and Coolcats begin arguing, but then it escalates to a fight. Balloon Boy appears to help Bonzi Bonnie, but he and Bonzi Bonnie are whacked by Coolcats. Then Coolcats smacks Daly twice, before breaking Bonzi Bonnie's bumper cars even more. Josh Darnit aka Thanos intervenes, and tries to snap Bonzi Bonnie, but Bonzi Bonnie steals his Infinity Gauntlet and puts on an Iron Man suit. Meanwhile, Daly begins to feel a strange feeling. Then Coolcats snaps the bumper cars, and Bonzi Bonnie starts crying. Coolcats begins to do a default dance. King is delirious as to what is going on. Bonzi Bonnie dives into a large hole, and then returns out of it wearing a large mech. Coolcats does the exact same thing. The 2 battle using the mechs. Then Coolcats jumps out of the mech, but not before switching it to auto pilot mode so it will fight by itself. Bonzi Bonnie twists the head of Coolcats' mech, before throwing it to the ground. Coolcats escapes the wreckage, grabs Josh Darnit's infinity gauntlet, and snaps Bonzi Bonnie's mech away. Bonzi Bonnie begins to naruto run away, and Coolcats escapes the circus to join the Area 51 raid. However, Bonzi Bonnie then performs a Jeffydemonic Ritual and teleports Coolcats back to him, and then whacks him in the face. Then Lisk wakes up, and goes towards all the action, wondering how much he missed while he was asleep. Suddenly, someone named Theo appears and begins to mess up Bonzi Bonnie's equipment. Bonzi Bonnie smacks him, and then Lisk threatens to burn Bonzi Bonnie. Theo seemingly disappears after this. Bonzi Bonnie begins to have a massive breakdown of some sort, and Lisk states that he doesn't have any remorse for him. Bonzi Bonnie gets angry and attempts to light Lisk on fire, but Lisk just so happens to be fire-proof and survives it. The crew realizes that they don't have a home, and Bonzi Bonnie suggests living with him in the circus. Lisk and Arcturus run off, dragging Daly with them. Bonzi Bonnie chases after them with a stick, so Lisk teleports them to a random location. However, they end up on Bonzi Bonnie's carousel. Bonzi Bonnie has put all the other members of the crew on the horses, including himself. Ennard appears nearby, so Lisk teleports himself, Daly, and Arcturus to another random location. Unfortunately, they end up in the deepest part of the Glitch Worlds: Old Man Consequence's realm. They look around his cabin, and he begins to speak to them with sitting in his rocking chair. He speaks to them in riddles and unclear speech, and eventually, they get angry at him. Daly, remembering an arcade game from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza called "FNAF World", runs out of the cabin and jumps into the nearby pond and drowns. Lisk begins to have a breakdown, upset that he wasn't able to save him. Arcturus leaps at Old Man Consequences, but misses, and falls into the pond and drowns. Lisk begins to breakdown further, while Old Man Consequences repeatedly tells him that "they have found a way out" and that "there is nowhere else to go". Lisk then jumps into the pond, and finds himself back in the real world. Hours have passed since he, Arcturus, and Daly teleported. Before he can do anything, he is hit in the back of the head with a crowbar. When he wakes up, he, the other members of the crew, and all the residents of Bonzi Bonnie's Circus are tied to the rollercoaster by Springtrap, who is standing on a platform beside the coaster accompanied by Ennard. Springtrap reveals that he got Old Man Consequences to have Lisk, Daly, and Arcturus trapped in the Sub Tunnels/Glitched World. Lisk, trying to escape, sets fire to his entire cart. Springtrap, to see if Remnant can stem from accidents such as a rollercoaster accident, flips a lever, which sends the rollercoaster zooming down the track, which he sabotaged. As they zoom away, Springtrap flips another lever, whch causes robots armed with axes to swing out from the sides of Lisk's cart and cut most of his tails off. Lisk shapeshifts into a form that allows him to escape from the bonds. As the others move farther and farther away from Springtrap and Ennard, they get closer and closer towards a fiery abyss. The track has been cut short so that they will fall down into it. Daly, adrenaline flowing through his body and his mind only thinking about saving his friends, breaks out of his bonds, and crawls to the front of the coaster. He jumps in front of it, using all of his might to try to get it to stop. His legs get caught in the wheels, thus breaking and tearing them apart. Then, his fractured parts get wedged all through the wheels of the coaster, and it finally stops. Lisk, back at the platform where Ennard and Springtrap stand, shapeshifts back into a kitsune and attacks Springtrap. Springtrap laughs as he pins him to the floor, saying that Lisk has "done everything" he "wanted him to do". Lisk gets nervous, and asks him what he means. In the distance, Daly struggles to climb back ontop of the rollercoaster, physically and mentally damaged from what just happened. All the members of the crew have crawled off and escaped, aside from Arcturus, who is knocked out due to shock. Thanos and most of the residents of the Circus are still making their way along the tracks. Springtrap, with Lisk, giggles until he wheezes and says that "just because" he's "dead doesn't mean" he "can't work a time bomb". The entire end of the rollercoaster tracks erupt, crashing down into the fiery abyss and bringing the coaster, Thanos, the residents, and Daly down with it. Lisk yells at Springtrap, and throws him into the distance. He begins to laugh maniacally and plummet down into the fiery abyss as Lisk shapeshifts into a dragon and rushes to save Daly and Arcturus, who are now flying in midair. Springtrap and Daly slowly edge closer and closer to one another in midair. Springtrap, swiftly grabbing Daly, holds him up to his chest and pulls out a knife. Just as the dagger meets Daly's flesh, Lisk knocks into them, saving Daly and sending Springtrap down into the flames below. He then saves Arcturus and returns to the platform. He sets Daly down and does his best to magically heal his wounds before collapsing on the floor. Among the other members of the crew, Bonzi Bonnie begins to scream, and then reveals himself, Ennard's eyes and innards replacing his. He dashes towards Lisk and Daly, the other members of the crew not reacting fast enough to do anything about it. Daly shakily pulls out a pistol, and shoots Ennard/Bonzi Bonnie in the head, killing him instantly. He then passes out. Arcturus awakes, and asks Lisk what happened. He just tells him that shit happened. Then, abruptly, multiple Helldemons and Demons arise from the fiery abyss in the distance, revealing that it is one of Satan's many Hell Holes. Lisk, not really caring atm, goes to sleep. Arcturus quickly uses his tech to teleport all the Demons elsewhere and fill in the hole. Then Lisk teleports them all to a hospital waiting room, where they are brought to a hospital room by a nurse. Two days later, what's left of Daly's legs have been ambutated, his torn arms have been bandaged and treated, and the burns that cover his body from the Hell Hole have been mended. Arcturus wonders when Daly will get released or heal. The only members of the crew that are currently at Daly's side in the hospital room are Lisk and Arcturus. Then the TV in the room begins to blare the news. The news reporter states that the crew have become infamous across the globe, and are being labelled as renowned vigilantes for defeating Springtrap, Mangle (kinda), Ennard, Demons, and evil/brainwashed Pokemon. Lisk begins to freak out, as they think that the crew are heroes, and they know that William Afton is an interdimensional travelor. Daly begins mumbling something about Sir Kevin Vee and the strange scarecrow he'd talked about. Lisk tells him that Kevin isn't there, but Daly continues. He begins to gain more conciousness, and says that he found out about the scarecrow, and that "they" did cover ups and lobotomies and called people insane. Lisk tells him to rest, but he yells, saying that "they" are called kids entertainers, but he calls them monsters. He begins to try and get off the bed, but Lisk pushes him back on. Daly then says that he wanted to tell the crew about how "they" are Fazbear Entertainment and that they are evil people, but he ran out of time. He then says that Fazbear Entertainment knew that William Afton was an interdimensooinal traveler and child killer all along. He begins to gasp and exhale, raspily saying "Springtrap". He then asks Lisk if Springtrap fell down into the Hell Hole. Lisk says that he believes so, and shapeshifts into a cat before jumping up onto Daly. But, Daly begins shouting and flailing his arms vigorously, flinging Lisk off of him. He begins to yell at Arcturus and Lisk, saying that they are idiots for letting Springtrap fall down into Hell. He says that there is another sinner waiting down there for him, someone that also burned in the fires. The One he should not have killed. Lisk begins to yell back, telling Daly to get a grip on himself before shapeshifting into a human and hugging him. He tells Daly that there is nothing they can do about those who are already dead, and that they should focus on saving those who still breathe and live. But, Daly says that that's the point of what he's saying as the flatline begins to bleep rapidly. "HE'LL GET FREE.... HE'LL BE REBORN.... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.... YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Then Daly's voice fades into a whisper, and he speaks one final thing. "He'll come back........ He always does." Then the flatline rings. Doctors rush in and try to save him, but in a few minutes, they confirm him dead. Trivia *The thread title "Welcome to the circus" is a reference to the Five Nights At Freddy's song "Below The Surface". Category:Arcs Category:Arc 3 Category:Season 1